


Sugar

by panisdead



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-19
Updated: 2011-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panisdead/pseuds/panisdead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  pet names.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SGA kink meme.

"Shut up and get out of the way," Rodney says, pushing past Sheppard to get at the console before something drastic happens.

Sheppard raises his eyebrows at him, chastising. "Sure thing, sweetheart," he says smarmily, letting his shoulder knock hard against Rodney's before sidling out of the way. He's got broad shoulders. It kind of hurts.

****  
"I can't believe they're out of cornbread _again_ ," Rodney whines at dinner. He's tired after first running from then mopping up after the console explosion and he doesn't care if he sounds petulant. "I hate the tava flour rolls."

"Aww, what's the matter, cupcake?" Sheppard asks, pouting extravagantly from behind his plate of cornbread. With his gelled hair and his biceps and his hairy forearms he looks like every testosterone-fueled jackass Rodney's ever been wedgied by. Next to him Ronon grins.

"I can have some of yours, right?" Rodney asks, grabbing a chunk of cornbread off Sheppard's plate.

Sheppard leans over and slaps him up the back of the head.

Rodney yelps. Sheppard hits hard; his scalp stings.

"Baby," Sheppard scowls. "Also, we ask _first_."

He lets Rodney keep the cornbread, though.

****  
Later, Rodney puts Sheppard on his back with his hands gripping the headboard and presses Sheppard's knees back so his thighs splay wide. Sheppard's cock is thick and dark on his belly, lolling to the side as Sheppard turns his face away. He's hairy everywhere: his belly, his ball sack, up the backs of his thighs and across the cheeks of his ass.

Rodney slides his hands under Sheppard's knees to feel the weight of his calves and licks the inside of Sheppard's thigh.

"What do you want?" he asks softly. Sheppard's thighs flex, muscle cording briefly against Rodney's lips, but he doesn't answer.

Rodney hums a little, licks him again to feel the hair crinkle on his tongue. "That's okay," he tells Sheppard magnanimously. "It's not really up to you, baby."

Sheppard stiffens and squeezes his eyes shut.

Rodney kisses his way gently up Sheppard's leg: soft, wet kisses along the inside of his knee, his calf. He rests one of Sheppard's heels on his shoulder and mouths the opposite ankle. "You like this, don't you, baby," he says, sucking at Sheppard's arch.

Sheppard's chest is flushed, his nipples hard little points. He bites his lip and doesn't answer.

Rodney gives him lush, wet tongue to the pad of each toe, blowing cool air after. "It's okay, sweetheart," he tells Sheppard. "I know you do." He kisses the knobby bone of Sheppard's big toe, then sucks lightly at the tip.

"Rodney," Sheppard moans, sounding strangled. His foot jerks helplessly on Rodney's shoulder. Rodney switches legs and begins again.

The first time he tried this he was terrified. He risked a _come on, baby_ , tensed and waiting for Sheppard to recoil. Now he's confident, although Sheppard's never asked. He's pretty sure Sheppard _can't_ ask. Big deal. Rodney's observant.

By the time Rodney drapes Sheppard's knees over his shoulders and moves down, Sheppard's panting.

"Rodney," he says again. " _Please_."

"Oh, honey," Rodney murmurs, licking the crease where Sheppard's thigh meets his groin. "Oh, cupcake. You're doing fine."

Sheppard whimpers like he's in pain. Rodney watches, fascinated, as Sheppard's blush darkens until even the tips of his ears are bright red. He looks mortified. Rodney loves it.

Rodney slides his hands under Sheppard's ass and goes to work on his hole while Sheppard gasps wetly above him. "Don't worry, pumpkin," he whispers between broad, soft licks. "We've got all night."


End file.
